Birthday disaster
by CasualtyX
Summary: Linda was excited about spending her birthday with Jessica and Zoe until she gets some unexpected news


It was Linda's birthday and she couldn't wait to celebrate it with Jessica and Zoe two of her closest friends. Linda had put all her cards up on her stairs door and then waited for a knock on the door which would have been Jessica and Zoe, she got a knock but it wasn't Jessica or Zoe.

"Linda Andrews", The officer said.

"Yeah", Linda replied more shy as she let them both in.

"We're ever so sorry but Denise topped herself with Britney and Joe", The officer said.

She nodded as she watched them leave before bursting into tears where her little adopted daughter aged five called Jodie-Leigh found her, Jodie-Leigh went to occupy her two year old sister Poppy while Linda was crying, the door bell went and Jodie-Leigh answered it to Jessica.

"Can you help my mummy", Jodie-Leigh asked.

"You must be Jodie-Leigh or Poppy, I'm Jessica and what's wrong with mummy", Jessica said.

"Jodie-Leigh and mummy cry, I play with Poppy so Poppy no cry", Jodie-Leigh said.

Jodie-Leigh went back into the conservantry to play with Poppy while Jessica spoke to Linda in the living room.

"Jodie-Leigh let me in", Jessica said as Linda wiped her eyes.

"She didn't even send a card", Linda said.

"Who", Jessica asked.

"Denise", Linda replied.

"Maybe she will later", Jessica said unaware of what happened.

"She topped herself", Linda replied.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry", Jessica replied.

Zoe then knocked on the door and Jessica answered it, Zoe had brought a bottle of red wine with her, Jessica smiled at Zoe as Jodie-Leigh and Poppy came over holding hands. Zoe smiled at them she had also brought her new adopted teenage daughter who's fourteen called Tara. Tara loved little kids and went to play with Jodie-Leigh and Poppy in the conservantry.

"Zoe, I'm not sure Linda's up to red wine", Jessica said.

"It's Linda were talking about", Zoe laughed.

"Denise is dead", Jessica whispered.

Zoe froze just as Tara brought Poppy over who was snuggling into her, Zoe smiled, Poppy needed to go toilet and wanted Tara to take her. Poppy sat on her potty and showed Tara her pink toothbrush in the bathroom.

"MUMMY I DONE A POO", Poppy shouted as Linda came in and cleaned Poppy.

Jodie-Leigh went and sat inbetween Jessica and Zoe and turned Peppa pig on and then looked at Zoe and Jessica.

"Me and Poppy like this", Jodie-Leigh said.

"I think mummy was happy watching doctors", Jessica replied.

Jodie-Leigh shock her head and then Poppy ran in and Sat on the floor in front of Peppa pig smiling. Tara sat next to Zoe, she wasn't used to mixing with other adults as she was one of the oldest in her orphanage and was used to doing the cleaning. Poppy got excited that Peppa pig was on and started waving her arms. Zoe lite the candles on Linda's birthday cake and Linda blew them out.

"That's a lot of candles", Jessica said.

"That's because mummy is old", Jodie-Leigh replied.

Linda just sat their shocked, she cut up the cake and gave a piece to everyone, Poppy made a mess with hers so Linda cleaned her up and then put hDr little ginger hair into bunches. Jessica went home and brought back Amelia and Angel, Lucas didn't want to come because he was playing with his friends on the Xbox. Amelia took some cake while Angel sat on her mum's lap.

"Your too little for cake", Jessica said as Angel tried to reach for some.

Angel giggled at her mum. Tara decided it would be a good idea for Amelia, Jodie-Leigh and Poppy to play musical statues, she started the music from her phone and then stopped it. Jodie-Leigh moved so she was out then she started and stopped it again and Amelia purposly moved letting Poppy win.

"And Poppy wins", Tara said.

Poppy smiled as Amelia sat with her mum. Jodie-Leigh wanted to play heads, shoulders, knees and toes, Tara pretended she didn't know that song so Jodie-Leigh taught her it. Jessica laid her head on Linda and Linda let out a huge squeaky hiccup making Jessica laugh and Angel giggle loudly.

"Mummy hiccups", Jodie-Leigh said.

"Was Linda funny", Jessica asked Angel who was still giggling.

Linda had turned red from embarrassment as Jodie-Leigh took Poppy, Amelia and Tara to her play room in the dinning room. Zoe started laughing at how red Linda had gone while Jessica tried to make her feel less embarrassed.

"Everyone get hiccups, they take everyone by shock", Jessica said.

Jodie-Leigh had drawn a picture at school for her mum yesterday and started to colour it in and then gave it to Linda, Linda smiled at it.

"Thank you Jodie-Leigh", Linda said.

Jodie-Leigh smiled and went back into the room with Amelia, Tara and Poppy. Angel was trying to see if she could get hugs from Linda, Linda took her as Jessica smiled. Angel took her dummy out and throwed it across the room, Angel giggled as Jessica got up to go and get her dummy back;

"You don't throw", Jessica said.

Angel started to cuddle into Linda as Jessica took pictures of Linda and Angel, Angel smiled in the picture with Linda and then gave Linda kisses which Jessica also got a picture of.

"You giving Linda kisses", Jessica asked.

Angel started to hiccup and then she cried so Jessica took her and hugged her better and then gave her a baby biscuit with Angel got excited about. Angel started to eat it then tried sharing it with Linda.

"Angel have it", Linda said.

Angel ate half of it and then decided she didn't want anymore so Jessica put the rest in the bin.

"DADDY", Angel shouted as a black car drove passed.

"No that's not daddy", Jessica said.

After a few hours Zoe and Tara went home and Jessica, Amelia and Angel went home, Linda put Jodie-Leigh and Poppy to bed and then went downstairs poored herself a glass of red wine and burst into tears again. Linda loved Denise no matter what situation she was in Linda always stuck by her, she knew it was going to be different wirh out her because she had always been their as they grew up together.

The End


End file.
